Fallen too Far
by Ninabobo
Summary: Remake novel Abbi Glines/ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak seharusnya tertarik satu sama lain/ Chanbaek fic


**Fallen too Far**

 **Novel by Abbi Glines**

A/N : Hai, di sini aku Cuma remake. Karena aku suka banget ama novel ini. Oh ya, setelah remake ff ini udah ending, bakal aku hapus kok. Semoga pada suka ya...

Truk bercampur lumpur pada ban yang kupakai telah kuparkir di samping rumah yang sedang berpesta itu. Tidak ada mobil buatan luar negeri mahal disini. Tempat ini paling tidak memuat setidaknya dua puluh mobil yang menutupi sepanjang jalan masuk. Aku memarkir truk Ford tua berusia lima belas tahun milik Ibuku di lapangan berumput, jadi aku tidak akan menghalangi siapa pun. Ayah tidak bilang padaku bahwa malam ini dia akan mengadakan pesta. Dia tidak bicara banyak padaku.

Dia juga tidak hadir pada pemakaman Ibu. Jika aku tidak butuh tempat tinggal, aku tidak mau berada disini. Aku sudah menjual rumah mungil yang ditinggalkan Nenekku untuk membayar tagihan akhir dari biaya pengobatan ibu. Yang tersisa hanyalah bajuku dan truk. Menelpon Ayahku, setelah dia tidak pernah datang walau hanya sekali selama tiga tahun Ibuku berjuang melawan penyakit kankernya, sangatlah berat. Meskipun ini juga penting, karena dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki.

Aku menatap pada rumah besar tiga lantai yang mengarah langsung pada pasir putih di pantai. Ini adalah rumah baru Ayahku. Keluarga barunya. Aku tidak cocok hidup disini.

Pintu trukku tiba-tiba terbuka. Dengan spontan, aku meraih ke bawah kursi dan mengambil pistol sembilan millimeterku. Aku mengayunkannya dan mengarahkannya pada penyusup itu, memegang senjata itu dengan kedua tanganku siap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Whoa…Aku baru saja akan bertanya padamu kalau kau tersesat tetapi aku akan mengatakan padamu apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku asalkan kau jauhkan senjata itu," seorang pria dengan rambut shaggy coklat yang diselipkan dibelakang telinganya berdiri di sisi depan senjataku dengan kedua tangan terangkat dan matanya yang melebar.

Aku menatapnya bingung dan tetap mengacungkan senjataku. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa pria ini. Membuka pintu truk orang lain bukanlah hal biasa bagi orang asing.

"Tidak, kupikir aku tidak tersesat. Apakah ini rumah Byun Jaehyun?"

Pria itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, "Uh, aku tidak bisa berpikir jika senjata itu diarahkan ke wajahku. Kau membuatku sangat gugup, Sayang. Bisakah kau menurunkan senjatamu sebelum terjadi kecelakaan?"

 _Kecelakaan? Benarkah?_ Pria ini mulai membuatku marah. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Diluar gelap dan aku di tempat asing, sendirian. Jadi, maafkan aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Kau bisa mempercayaiku kalau aku bilang padamu bahwa tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan. Aku bisa memakai senjata. Dengan sangat baik. "

Pria itu kelihatannya tidak percaya padaku dan sekarang setelah aku melihatnya kelihatannya dia tidak berbahaya. Namun, aku belum siap untuk menurunkan senjataku.

"Jaehyun?" dia mengulangnya perlahan dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berhenti, "Tunggu, Jaehyun adalah Ayah tiri baru Chanyeol. Aku bertemu dengannya sebelum dia dan Ibu Chanyeol pergi ke China. "

 _China? Chanyeol? Apa?_ Aku menunggu penjelasan lebih tetapi pria itu terus menatap pada senjata dan menahan nafasnya. Mengunci tatapanku padanya, aku menurunkan senjataku dan memastikan untuk mengembalikan rasa aman seperti semula sebelum aku menyimpan senjataku di bawah kursiku. Mungkin dengan senjata itu dijauhkan pria ini bisa fokus dan menjelaskan.

"Kau punya surat ijin untuk memiliki senjata?" tanyanya ragu. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan surat ijin senjataku. Aku butuh jawaban.

"Jaehyun di China?" tanyaku meminta konfirmasi. Dia tahu aku akan datang hari ini. Kami sudah membicarakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah aku menjual rumah.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan bersikap santai. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Tidak juga. Aku menemuinya dua kali sejak dia meninggalkan ibuku dan aku lima tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat Ayah datang ke pertandingan sepak bolaku dan memanggang burger di luar rumah untuk pesta antar tetangga. Ayah yang aku miliki hingga hari di mana

saudara kembarku Raehyun tewas dalam kecelakaan. Ayahku yang mengemudi. Dia berubah sejak hari itu. Pria yang tidak menelponku dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja sementara menjaga ibuku yang sakit, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Aku putrinya, Baekhyun. "

Mata pria itu melebar dan dia menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. Apakah itu lucu? Aku menunggunya untuk menjelaskan ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo Baekhyun, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia akan menyukainya. "

Aku menatap tangannya dan meraih tasku.

"Apakah kau menaruhnya di dalam tasmu? Haruskah aku memperingatkan semua orang agar tidak membuatmu marah?" nada menggoda di suaranya menjauhkanku dari berkata kasar.

"Kau membuka pintuku tanpa mengetuk. Aku ketakutan. "

"Reaksi cepatmu karena takut dengan mengacungkan senjata pada seseorang? Cewek sialan, dari mana asalmu? Kebanyakan gadis yang aku kenal akan menjerit atau semacamnya. "

Kebanyakan gadis yang dia kenal tidak terpaksa untuk melindungi dirinya hampir selama tiga tahun. Aku punya seorang ibu yang sakit untuk dijaga tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjagaku.

"Aku dari Gangwon-do," jawabku sambil mengacuhkan uluran tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari truk.

Angin sepoi pantai membelai wajahku dan bau asin dari laut terasa begitu nyata. Aku belum pernah melihat laut sebelumnya. Paling tidak belum secara langsung. Aku melihatnya di lukisan dan film. Tapi baunya, benar-benar seperti apa yang aku harapkan.

"Jadi benar apa yang mereka katakan tentang gadis dari Gangwon-do," jawabnya dan aku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Matanya mengamati tubuhku dari bawah dan kembali ke wajahku. Sebuah seringai terpasang di sepanjang wajahnya.

"Jeans ketat, tank top, dan senjata. Sialan, aku hidup di negara bagian yang salah. "

Memutar mataku, aku meraih ke belakang truk. Aku membawa koper dan beberapa kotak yang harus aku turunkan di Jalan. "Sini, biar aku saja," ia berjalan mengitariku kemudian meraih koper besar Ibuku di bagasi truk yang tersimpan di lemarinya untuk "perjalanan jauh" yang tidak pernah kami lakukan. Dia selalu berbicara tentang bagaimana kami akan mengemudi melintasi negara dan kemudian menuju pantai barat suatu hari nanti. Kemudian dia jatuh sakit.

Menghilangkan ingatan itu, aku fokus pada masa sekarang. "Terima kasih, uh…aku belum tahu namamu. "

Pria itu menarik koper keluar kemudian berpaling padaku.

"Apa? Kau lupa untuk bertanya ketika kau punya senjata sembilan millimeter yang diarahkan padaku?" jawabnya.

Aku mendesah. Oke, mungkin aku menjadi sedikit berlebihan dengan senjata tetapi pria ini membuatku takut.

"Aku Sehun, a, uh, temannya Chanyeol. "

"Chanyeol?" _Nama itu lagi. Siapa itu Chanyeol?_

Sehun menyeringai lebar lagi. "Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Chanyeol?" dia benar-benar gembira.

"Aku sangat senang kau datang malam ini. " Dia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah rumah, "Ayo. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu. "

Aku berjalan disampingnya saat dia membawaku menuju rumah. Musik di dalam rumah begitu keras saat kami mendekat. Jika Ayahku tidak ada disini, lalu siapa di sana? Aku tahu Minju adalah istri barunya tetapi hanya itu saja yang aku tahu. Apakah ini pesta Anaknya? Berapa usia mereka? Dia punya Anak, bukan? Aku tidak ingat. Ayah tidak memberitahuku dengan jelas. Dia bilang aku akan menyukai keluarga baruku tetapi dia tidak bilang siapa keluarga baru itu.

"Jadi, Chanyeol tinggal disini?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia tinggal disini, paling tidak saat musim panas. Dia pindah ke rumahnya yang lain sesuai musim. "

"Rumahnya yang lain?"

Sehun tertawa, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga yang dinikahi ayahmu, kan Baekhyun?"

Dia tidak tahu. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Pelajaran singkat sebelum kita masuk ke dalam kegilaan," jawabnya sambil berhenti di puncak tangga yang mengarah ke pintu depan dan menatapku. "Park Chanyeol adalah kakak tirimu. Dia adalah Anak tunggal dari drummer terkenal Slacker Demon, Dean Park. Orang tuanya tidak pernah menikah. Ibu nya, Minju, adalah satu penggemarnya saat itu. Ini rumahnya. Ibunya bisa tinggal disini karena dia mengijinkannya. " Sehun berhenti dan melihat ke belakang pintu, dan membukanya.

"Ini semua adalah temannya. "

Seorang cewek tinggi, berambut pirang strawberry, langsing memakai gaun mahal pendek berwarna biru dan sepasang heels yang jika aku mencoba untuk memakainya akan mematahkan leherku mereka berdiri di sana menatapku. Aku tidak melewatkan kernyitan di wajahnya. Aku tidak mengenal orang seperti ini tapi aku tahu tempat belanja bajuku bukanlah sesuatu yang dia datangi. Meskipun aku punya serangga yang merayapiku.

"Well, halo Kyungsoo," jawab Sehun dengan nada mengganggu.

"Siapa dia?" gadis itu bertanya, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun.

"Teman. Hapus ancaman dari wajahmu Kyung, itu terlihat tidak cocok untukmu," jawabnya, meraih tanganku dan mendorongku masuk kedalam rumah dibelakangnya.

Ruangan itu tidak seramai yang aku bayangkan. Saat kami melewati serambi yang terbuka lebar, sebuah pintu masuk melengkung mengarah ke tempat yang aku kira adalah ruang tamu. Meskipun begitu, ruangan itu lebih besar dari rumah terakhirku atau rumah yang pernah menjadi rumahku. Dua pintu kaca berdiri dengan pemandangan laut yang mempesona. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Sebelah sini," ajak Sehun sambil dia berjalan menuju…bar? Yang benar saja? Ada bar di dalam rumah?

Aku menatap orang-orang yang kami lewati. Mereka semua berhenti saat itu juga dan menatapku sekilas. Aku merasa tersanjung.

"Chanyeol, kenalkan Baekhyun, aku yakin dia mungkin milikmu. Aku menemukannya di luar dan terlihat sedikit tersesat," ucap Sehun dan aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari kumpulan orang-orang yang penasaran untuk melihat siapa itu Chanyeol.

Oh.

 _Oh. My._

"Oh ya?" jawab Chanyeol dengan malas dan maju dari posisi santainya di sofa dengan bir ditangannya. "Dia menarik tapi masih muda. Tidak bisa dikatakan dia milikku. "

"Oh, dia memang milikmu. Ayahnya pergi ke China dengan ibumu selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Aku akan bilang sekarang dia adalah milikmu. Aku akan sangat senang menawarinya kamar di tempatku jika kau mau. Hanya saja jika dia berjanji untuk meninggalkan senjata mematikannya di truk. "

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengamatiku lebih dekat. Matanya berwarna aneh. Menarik namun ganjil. Warnanya bukan coklat. Bukan juga kehitaman. Warnanya hangat dengan iris berwarna perak melingkupinya. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa mungkin itu lensa kontak?

"Bukan berarti dia milikku," akhirnya dia menjawab dan bersandar lagi di sofa di mana dia berbaring saat kami muncul. Sehun membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Malah dia minum dari botol berleher tinggi di tangannya. Tatapannya bergeser pada Sehun dan aku bisa melihat peringatan di sana. Aku akan meminta ijin untuk segera pergi. Ini tidak bagus. Aku hanya punya dua puluh won di dompetku dan aku hampir kehabisan bensin. Aku sudah menjual semua yang aku miliki. Ketika aku menelpon ayahku aku bilang kalau aku butuh tempat tinggal hingga aku dapat kerja dan menghasilkan cukup uang untuk menyewa tempat sendiri. Dia langsung setuju dan memberiku alamat ini mengatakan padaku dia akan sangat senang jika aku mau tinggal bersamanya.

Perhatian Chanyeol kembali padaku. Dia menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Apa yang dia harapkan untuk kukatakan?

Sebuah seringai terlihat di bibirnya dan dia mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Aku punya banyak tamu malam ini dan semua kamar sudah penuh. "

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun. "Kupikir lebih baik kita membiarkannya pergi untuk mencari hotel hingga aku bisa menghubungi Ayahnya. "

Rasa jijik di lidahnya saat dia mengatakan kata "Ayah" telah lenyap tanpa diketahui. Dia tidak seperti ayahku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ini bukanlah salahnya. Ayahku yang mengirimku kemari. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli bensin dan makanan di perjalanan menuju kemari. Kenapa aku harus percaya pada pria?

Aku meraih dan menarik koper yang masih tetap dipegang Sehun.

"Dia benar. Aku seharusnya pergi. Ini adalah hal sangat buruk," aku menjelaskan tanpa melihatnya. Aku menarik keras koper dan dia melepaskannya dengan sedikit enggan. Rasa perih menyengat mataku saat aku sadar aku merindukan rumah mulai menusukku.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka.

Berbalik, aku menuju pintu, menahan kesedihanku. Aku mendengar Sehun berdebat dengan Chanyeol tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria tampan itu tentang aku. Dia tidak menyukaiku. Itu terlihat jelas. Ayahku nampaknya bukanlah anggota keluarga yang diharapkan.

"Kau akan segera pergi?" sebuah suara yang mengingatkanku pada sirup lembut bertanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat senyum gembira pada gadis yang membuka pintu sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak ingin melihatku disini. Apakah aku menjijikkan bagi semua orang?

Aku langsung menjatuhkan tatapanku pada lantai dan membuka pintu. Aku masih punya banyak harga diri untuk tidak membiarkan jalang itu melihatku menangis.

Saat aku sampai di luar rumah dengan selamat aku menangis terisak dan berjalan menuju trukku. Jika aku tidak membawa koper aku akan lari. Aku harus mencari perlindungan. Aku masuk ke dalam trukku, bukan di dalam rumah lucu itu dengan orang-orang sombong. Aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu Ibuku. Isakan lainnya meluncur bebas dan aku menutup pintu truk dan menguncinya dibelakangku.

Bab 2

Aku menghapus air mataku dan memaksakan diri untuk mengambil nafas dalam. Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Aku tidak menyerah ketika aku duduk memegang tangan ibuku saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aku tidak menyerah saat mereka membaringkannya di tanah yang dingin. Dan aku tidak menyerah ketika aku menjual satu-satunya rumahku. Aku tidak akan menyerah sekarang. Aku bisa melaluinya.

Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kamar hotel tapi aku punya trukku. Aku bisa tinggal di trukku. Mencari tempat aman untuk memarkirnya di malam hari mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya masalahku. Kota ini kelihatannya cukup aman tapi aku sangat yakin jika truk tua ini di parkir disembarang tempat akan menarik perhatian. Aku akan melihat polisi mengetuk jendelaku bahkan sebelum aku tidur. Aku akan menggunakan dua puluh won

terakhirku untuk mengisi bensin. Kemudian aku bisa mengemudikan trukku ke pusat kota di mana trukku tidak akan ketahuan di tempat parkir.

Mungkin aku bisa memarkirnya di belakang restoran dan mendapat

kerja juga di sana. Aku tidak perlu bensin untuk pulang pergi ke tempat kerja. Perut keronconganku mengingatkanku kalau aku belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Aku akan menghabiskan beberapa won untuk makan. Dan berdoa semoga aku akan mendapatkan kerja esok hari.

Aku akan baik baik saja. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk memeriksa di belakangku sebelum aku menghidupkan mesin truk dan mundur.

Sepasang mata perak menatapku.

Sebuah teriakan kecil lolos dariku sebelum aku tahu kalau itu adalah Chanyeol. _Apa yang dia lakukan berdiri di luar trukku? Apakah dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku telah meninggalkan rumahnya?_

Aku benar-benar tidak mau berbicara lagi dengannya. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku untuk keluar dari tempat ini sebelum dia mengangkat alis matanya padaku. Apa maksudnya?

Kau tahu apa? Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Meskipun dia terlihat sangat seksi saat melakukannya. Aku mulai menghidupkan truk tapi tiba-tiba mesin meraung, aku mendengar bunyi klik dan senyap. Oh tidak. Jangan sekarang. Tolong jangan sekarang.

Aku menggoncangkan kunci dan berdoa kalau aku salah. Aku tahu alat pengukur bensinku rusak tapi aku melihat alat pengukur jarak. Aku seharusnya tidak kehabisan bensin. Aku masih punya beberapa mil lagi. Aku tahu aku bisa.

Aku menghantamkan telapak tanganku pada setir dan memanggil truk dengan beberapa pilihan nama tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku terjebak. Apakah Chanyeol akan menelpon polisi? Dia ingin aku keluar dari rumahnya jadi dia keluar untuk memastikan aku sudah pergi. Sekarang aku tidak bisa pergi apakah dia akan membuatku ditangkap? Atau yang lebih buruk, memanggil mobil derek. Aku tidak punya uang untuk mendapatkan kembali trukku jika dia melakukannya. Paling tidak di penjara aku dapat makan dan tempat tidur.

Menelan gumpalan yang tersangkut ditenggorokanku aku membuka pintu truk dan berharap yang terbaik.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku ingin berteriak histeris dalam frustasi. Namun, aku memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

"Aku kehabisan bensin. " Chanyeol mendesah. Aku tidak berbicara. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu keputusan yang menjadi pilihan terbaik di sini. Aku bisa saja memohon dan membela diri setelahnya.

"Berapa usiamu?"

 _Apa? Apakah dia benar-benar bertanya usiaku?_

Aku terjebak di jalan masuk rumahnya, dia ingin aku pergi dan sekarang dia lebih suka membicarakan usiaku daripada pilihanku. Pria yang aneh.

"Sembilan belas," jawabku.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah?"

Aku mencoba keras tidak marah. Aku memerlukan kemurahan hati pria ini untukku. Menekan komentar sinis di ujung lidahku, aku tersenyum. "Ya. Benar. "

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu. "Maaf. Kau terlihat lebih muda. " Dia berhenti dan matanya menelusuri tubuhku dan kembali keatas dengan perlahan. Rasa panas tiba-tiba merayapi pipiku dengan memalukan. "Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku. Tubuhmu sedikit seperti berusia sembilan belas tahun. Wajahmu kelihatan begitu segar dan muda. Kau tidak memakai make-up?"

 _Pertanyaan apa itu? Apa yang dia lakukan?_ Aku ingin tahu dengan segera seperti apa nasibku kedepannya, bukan membicarakan tentang kenyataan bahwa memakai make-up adalah hal mewah yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Selain itu, Jongin, mantan pacarku dan teman terdekatku, selalu bilang aku tidak butuh make-up untuk terlihat cantik. Apapun maksudnya itu.

"Aku kehabisan bensin. Aku hanya punya dua puluh won. Ayahku kabur dan meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan dia akan membantuku untuk bertahan hidup. Percayalah padaku, dia adalah orang TERAKHIR yang ingin kumintai tolong. Tidak, aku tidak pakai make-up. Aku punya masalah yang lebih besar daripada terlihat cantik. Sekarang, apakah kau akan menelpon polisi atau mobil derek? Aku lebih menyukai polisi dalam masalah ini jika aku boleh memilih," aku menutup mulutku untuk menyudahi kata-kata kasarku. Dia telah mendorongku terlalu jauh dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku. Sekarang, aku dengan bodohnya memberi dia ide bodoh tentang mobil derek. Sialan.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamatiku. Kesunyian lebih dari yang bisa kuatasi. Aku hanya membagi sedikit informasi pada pria ini. Dia bisa saja membuat hidupku lebih sulit jika dia menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak suka Ayahmu dan dari nada bicaramu, begitu pula kau," katanya penuh pertimbangan. "Ada satu kamar kosong malam ini. Kosong hingga Ibuku pulang dari liburannya. Aku tidak menyuruh asisten rumah tangga untuk tinggal di sini sementara dia berlibur. Bibi Jung hanya datang untuk bersih-bersih seminggu sekali saat Ibuku berlibur. Kau bisa menempati kamarnya yang ada di bawah tangga. Kamarnya kecil tapi ada ranjangnya. "

Dia menawariku kamar. Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku bisa melakukannya larut malam nanti. Aku tidak jadi dipenjara. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah truk ini. Aku bisa menjamin apa yang kau tawarkan jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih. "

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi beberapa saat, kemudian segera hilang dan ada senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Di mana kopermu?" tanyanya.

Aku menutup pintu truk dan berjalan ke belakang truk untuk mengeluarkannya. Sebelum aku bisa mengambilnya, sesosok tubuh hangat dengan aroma asing dan lezat meraihnya duluan. Aku membeku saat Chanyeol meraih koperku dan menariknya keluar. Berbalik aku menatapnya. Dia berkedip padaku.

"Aku bisa membawakan tasmu. Aku bukanlah seorang bajingan. "

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi," aku tergagap, tidak bisa jauh dari tatapannya. Matanya begitu mengagumkan. Bulu mata hitam tebal yang membingkai hampir terlihat seperti garis mata. Dia memiliki semua yang hal alami di sekeliling matanya. Itu sangat tidak adil.

Bulu mataku agak pirang. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendapat bulu mata sepertinya.

"Ah, bagus, kau menghentikannya. Aku memberimu lima menit dan kemudian keluar untuk memastikan kau tidak kehilangannya. " Suara akrab Sehun mengagetkanku dari kebingunganku dan aku berbalik untuk berterima kasih atas interupsinya. Aku telah menatap Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh. Aku terkejut dia tidak melemparku dengan tas lagi.

"Dia akan memakai kamar Bibi Jung sampai aku bisa menghubungi Ayahnya dan mencari tahu sesuatu. " Chanyeol seolah terganggu. Dia berjalan ke sampingku dan memberikan kopernya pada Sehun. " Ini, tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya. Aku harus kembali. "

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa menatap ke belakang. Diperlukan seluruh tekadku untuk tidak melihatnya pergi. Terutama sejak melihat belakang jeansnya yang sangat menggoda. Dia bukanlah orang yang harus kusukai.

"Dia adalah seorang yang pemurung," kata Sehun, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap padaku. Aku setuju dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa koperku masuk lagi," aku berkata sambil meraih koper.

Sehun menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku. "Aku bersikap seperti kakak yang baik. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa koper ini saat aku dua kali lebih kuat darimu untuk membawanya. "

Aku ingin tersenyum jika saja satu kata yang baru saja membuatku kaget.

"Kakak?" aku mengulangi.

Sehun tersenyum tapi senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya. "Kupikir aku lupa bilang kalau aku Anak dari suami Ibu Chanyeol yang ke dua. Dia menikah dengan ayahku saat aku berusia tiga tahun dan Chanyeol empat tahun, mereka menikah hingga aku berusia lima belas. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol dan aku bersaudara. Hanya karena ayahku bercerai dari ibunya tidak mengubah apa pun antara kami. Kami pergi sekolah bersama dan bergabung di perkumpulan yang sama. "

Oh. Oke. Aku tidak menduganya. "Berapa banyak suami yang dimiliki Ibu Chanyeol?"

Sehun tertawa pendek kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayahmu suami nomor empat. "

Ayahku adalah orang bodoh. Wanita seperti dia kelihatannya mudah berganti suami seperti dia berganti celana dalam. Berapa lama dia melupakan para lelaki itu dan membuka hati lagi?

Sehun berjalan di belakang dan tidak berkata apa-apa padaku saat kami menuju dapur. Dapur itu besar dengan meja batu pualam hitam dan peralatan rumah tangga yang banyak. Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu dari majalah dekorasi rumah. Kemudian dia membuka pintu yang terlihat seperti jalan lebar di pantry. Bingung, aku melihat sekelilingku kemudian mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Dia berjalan ke belakang ruangan itu dan membuka pintu lain.

Dia punya cukup ruang untuk masuk dan meletakkan koperku di ranjang. Aku mengikutinya dan berputar di sekitar ranjang ukuran twin yang hanya meninggalkan jarak beberapa inci antara ranjang dan pintu. Aku benar-benar ada di bawah tangga. Sebuah meja kecil ada diantara ranjang dan dinding. Selain itu, tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana kau akan menyimpan kopermu. Kamar ini kecil. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah kesini. " Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mendesah. "Dengar, jika kau ingin tinggal di apartemenku kau bisa. Paling tidak aku akan memberimu kamar yang bisa membuatmu bergerak di dalamnya. "

Ucapan Sehun yang manis membuatku tidak ingin menolak penawarannya. Dia tidak membutuhkan tamu tak diundang untuk menempati salah satu kamarnya. Paling tidak disini aku bisa menyembunyikan diri jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatku. Aku bisa membersihkan sekitar rumah dan mendapatkan kerja di suatu tempat.

Mungkin Chanyeol akan membiarkanku tidur di kamar kecil yang tak terpakai ini sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk pindah. Aku tidak merasa seolah aku terpukauada disini. Aku akan mencari toko bahan makanan besok dan memakai dua puluh wonku untuk membeli makanan. Selai kacang dan roti akan menjadi makananku selama seminggu atau lebih.

"Di sini sempurna. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Selain itu, Chanyeol akan menelpon Ayahku besok dan mencari tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Mungkin Ayahku sudah punya rencana. Aku tidak tahu. Terima kasih sekali lagi, aku sangat menghargai tawaranmu. "

Sehun melihat sekeliling kamar sekali lagi dan merengut. Dia tidak senang pada kamar ini tapi aku menyukainya. Dia sangat perhatian.

"Aku tidak suka meninggalkanmu disini. Rasanya salah. " Dia menatapku sekarang dengan suara memohon.

"Ini hebat. Lebih baik daripada trukku. "

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, "Truk? Kau berencana tidur di truk?"

"Ya, benar. Kamar ini, bagaimana pun juga, memberikan aku sedikit waktu untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. "

Sehun menjalankan tangannya ke rambut shaggynya. "Maukah kau berjanji sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Aku bukan orang yang suka berjanji. Yang aku tahu dari janji adalah mereka mudah dilupakan. Aku mengangkat bahu. Hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan.

"Jika Chanyeol menyuruhmu pergi, telpon aku. "

Aku akan menyetujui dan tahu jika aku tidak punya nomor telponnya.

"Di mana ponselmu jadi aku bisa memasukkan nomorku?" tanyanya.

Hal ini akan membuatku terdengar makin menyedihkan. "Aku tidak punya. "

Sehun menganga padaku," Kau tidak punya ponsel? Tak heran kau punya senjata. " Sehun meraih ke sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip kuitansi. "Kau punya pulpen?"

Aku mengeluarkan pulpen dari dompetku dan memberikannya padanya.

Dia dengan cepat menuliskan nomornya dan memberikan kertas dan pulpen padaku. "Telpon aku. Aku serius. "

Aku tidak akan pernah menelponnya tapi dia baik sekali dengan tawarannya. Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak menjanjikan apa-apa.

"Kuharap kau tidur nyenyak disini. " Dia melihat sekeliling kamar kecil itu dengan rasa khawatir di matanya. Aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Tentu," aku menyakinkan dia.

Dia mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Aku menunggu hingga aku mendengar dia menutup pintu pantry sebelum aku duduk di ranjang di samping koperku. Ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjalaninya.

Bab 3

Meskipun tidak ada jendela di kamar ini yang memberitahukanku bahwa matahari telah terbit, aku tahu aku telah kesiangan. Aku kelelahan selama delapan jam menyetir dan derap kaki di tangga selama berjam-jam setelah aku berbaring hingga tertidur pulas.

Meregangkan badan, aku duduk dan menyalakan saklar lampu di dinding. Bola lampu kecil menerangi kamar dan aku meraih ke bawah ranjang untuk menarik koperku. Aku perlu mandi dan aku perlu memakai kamar kecil. Mungkin semua orang masih tertidur dan aku bisa menyelinap ke kamar mandi tanpa ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya. Sehun tidak menunjukkan padaku di mana kamar mandinya kemarin malam.

Semua inilah yang harus aku terima. Berharap dengan mandi cepat tidak akan melampaui batas.

Aku meraih celana dalam bersih dan sebuah celana pendek hitam dan tank top putih. Jika aku beruntung, aku bisa segera keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum Chanyeol turun ke lantai bawah.

Aku membuka pintu yang menuju ke pantry kemudian berjalan melewati deretan rak yang menyimpan banyak makanan lebih dari yang dibutuhkan semua orang. Aku dengan perlahan memutar kenop pintu dan dengan mudah itu terbuka. Lampu dapur mati dan satusatunya cahaya berasal dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang menjorok ke lautan. Jika aku tidak begitu ingin buang air kecil aku akan menikmati pemandangan itu beberapa saat.

Tapi kebutuhan alam sudah memanggil dan aku harus pergi. Rumah ini sunyi. Botol minuman mengotori rumah, bersama dengan sisa makanan dan beberapa potong pakaian. Aku akan membersihkannya.

Jika aku ternyata lebih berguna mungkin aku harus tinggal hingga aku dapat kerja dan gaji pertama atau kedua. Aku perlahan membuka pintu pertama yang kudatangi, khawatir bisa saja itu kamar tidur. Ternyata itu hanya tempat menyimpan baju.

Menutup pintu, aku kembali menuju ke ruangan yang menuju ke tangga. Jika hanya satu-satunya kamar mandi di sini gabung dengan kamar tidur maka aku pasti sial. Kecuali…mungkin di luar sana ada satu kamar mandi yang digunakan orang-orang setelah seharian di pantai. Bibi Jung pasti mandi dan memakai kamar kecil juga.

Berbalik aku menuju ke dapur dan dua pintu kaca yang terbuka tadi malam. Menatap sekeliling, aku melihat ada tangga turun dan menuju bawah rumah. Aku mengikutinya.

Di bawah rumah ada dua pintu. Aku membuka salah satunya dan ada jaket keselamatan, papan seluncur dan pelampung menutupi dinding.

Aku meninggalkannya dan membuka pintu yang lain. Bingo.

Sebuah toilet di satu sisi dan shower kecil ada di sisi lain ruangan itu. Shampo, kondisioner dan sabun berjajar dengan lap badan bersih dan handuk di tempat duduk kecil di sampingnya. Keren.

Setelah aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku menggantung handuk dan lap badan di ujung shower. Kamar mandi ini jarang digunakan. Aku bisa memakai handuk dan lap badan yang sama sepanjang minggu dan mencucinya di akhir pekan. Jika aku tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan berjalan menuju lantai atas.

Bau air laut begitu mengagumkan. Saat aku sampai di atas, aku berdiri di depan pagar dan menatap air. Ombak memecah pantai pasir putih. Ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Ibu dan aku pernah berbicara tentang pergi ke pantai bersama sama suatu hari nanti. Ibu melihat pantai saat masih kecil dan ingatannya tidak begitu bagus tetapi dia menceritakannya cerita tentang pantai itu sepanjang hidupku. Setiap musim dingin yang begitu dingin, kami duduk di dalam rumah dengan perapian dan merencanakan liburan musim panas kami ke pantai. Kami tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Pertama Ibu tidak mampu melakukannya dan kemudian dia sakit. Kami tetap merencanakannya. Itu membantu untuk mimpi besar kami.

Sekarang, aku berdiri di sini menatap ombak yang hanya bisa kami bayangkan. Ini bukanlah liburan dongeng yang telah kami rencanakan tapi aku disini melihatnya untuk kami berdua.

"Pemandangan itu tidak akan pernah membosankan. " Suara dalam Chanyeol mengejutkanku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol yang bersandar di pintu. Telanjang dada. Oh. My.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Satu-satunya dada telanjang seorang pria yang pernah kulihat adalah Jongin. Dan itu terjadi sebelum ibuku sakit ketika aku punya waktu untuk berkencan dan bersenang-senang.

Dada Jongin yang berusia enam belas tahun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan dada bidang, berotot di depanku. Dia bahkan punya six pack di perutnya.

"Kau sedang menikmati pemandangan?" Nada gelinya tidak membuatku lari. Aku mengerjap dan mengalihkan tatapanku untuk melihat seringai di bibirnya. Sialan. Dia menangkapku sedang mengaguminya.

"Jangan biarkan aku mengganggumu. Aku juga sedang menikmatinya," jawabnya,kemudian menyesap secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Wajahku memanas dan aku tahu wajahku memerah. Berbalik, aku menatap keluar pada lautan. Sungguh memalukan. Aku mencoba agar pria ini membiarkan aku tinggal sedikit lebih lama. Meneteskan air liur (terpesona) bukanlah hal yang baik.

Tawa kecil dibelakangku hanya membuat segalanya lebih buruk. Dia menertawakan aku . Fantastis.

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku merindukanmu di ranjang pagi ini," suara lembut seorang wanita datang dari belakangku. Ingin tahu lebih yang terjadi di belakangku dan aku pun berbalik. Seorang gadis yang hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan menjalankan kuku panjang merah mudanya di dada Chanyeol.

Aku tidak menyalahkannya karena menyentuh dadanya. Aku pun sangat tergoda.

"Waktunya kau pergi," jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangan gadis itu dari dadanya dan menjauh darinya. Aku melihat saat dia menunjuk kearah pintu depan.

"Apa?" jawab gadis itu. Ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya seolah mengatakan dia tidak mengharapkan ini.

"Kau sudah dapat apa yang kau inginkan, sayang. Kau ingin aku berada di antara pahamu. Kau mendapatkannya. Sekarang aku sudah selesai. "

Nada dingin suaranya mengejutkanku. Apa dia serius?

"Kau bercanda!" gadis itu membentak dan menghentakkan kakinya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyesap lagi kopi dari cangkirnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Semalam begitu mengagumkan. Kau tahu itu."

Gadis itu meraih lengannya dan dia dengan cepat menghempaskannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu semalam ketika kau kau memohon padaku dan melepas pakaianmu bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi seks satu malam saja. Tidak lebih. "

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada gadis itu. Wajahnya marah dan dia membuka mulutnya untuk berdebat tapi menutupnya lagi.

Dengan hentakan lain kakinya dia berjalan keluar rumah.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kulihat. Apa seperti ini cara orang-orang ini bersikap? Satu-satunya pengalaman pacaran yang umiliki hanyalah bersama Jongin. Meskipun kami tidak pernah tidur bersama dia selalu berhati-hati dan bersikap manis padaku. Ini sangat kasar dan kejam.

"Jadi,bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Chanyeol seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari pintu di mana gadis itu pergi dan mengamatinya. Apa yang mempengaruhi gadis itu untuk tidur dengan seseorang yang mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak akan ada hal lain selain seks? Tentu saja, Chanyeol punya tubuh yang akan membuat model pakaian dalam iri dan matanya itu bisa membuat seorang gadis menjadi gila. Tapi tetap saja. Dia begitu kejam.

"Apa kau sering melakukannya?" tanyaku sebelum aku bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Apa? Bertanya apakah seseorang tidur nyenyak?"

Dia tahu apa yang aku tanyakan. Dia menghindarinya. Ini bukanlah urusanku. Aku harus menjauh, jadi dia tetap membiarkanku tinggal di tempatnya. Membuka mulutku untuk memarahinya bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis dan membuangnya seperti sampah?" tanyaku ketus. Aku menutup mulutku, terkejut akan kata-kata yang baru saja kuucapkan bergema di kepalaku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Mencoba untuk mendapatkan penjelasan?

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkirnya pada meja disampingnya dan duduk.

Dia bersandar sambil meregangkan kaki panjangnya. Kemudian menatapku. "Apakah kau selalu ikut campur hal yang bukan urusanmu?" jawabnya.

Aku ingin marah padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Siapa yang bisa aku salahkan? Aku tidak mengenal pria ini.

"Tidak pernah, tidak. Aku minta maaf," kataku dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk mengusirku keluar juga. Aku butuh kamar di bawah tangga itu paling tidak selama dua minggu.

 **TBC**


End file.
